Wilson
Wilson Percival Higgsbury jest pierwszą dostępną postacią oraz głównym bohaterem świata Don't Starve. Jest naukowcem dżentelmenem, który został uwięziony przez demona w tajemniczym i dzikim świecie Don't Starve. Pochodzenie W materiale wideo "Zakazana wiedza", opublikowanym na oficjalnym kanale YouTube Klei Entertainment, miejsce zamieszkania Wilsona zostało ujawnione. Jednocześnie jest on jedyną postacią, której przeszłość została oficjalnie potwierdzona. Wilson żył w rozklekotanym domu w górach i całymi dniami prowadził eksperymenty. Po tym, jak jedna z mikstur, którą wytworzył, eksplodowała i pozostawiła na nim sadzę, opadł na siedzenie w poczuciu, iż nie potrafi niczego zrobić dobrze. Nie było mu dane zmierzyć się z tym uczuciem, gdyż niespodziewanie usłyszał głos dobiegający z jego radia (który w późniejszej części filmu, okazuje się być głosem Maxwella). Maxwell, wykorzystując jego kryzys wiary w siebie, zaoferował Wilsonowi sekretną i zakazaną wiedzę. Wilson, spragniony tej wiedzy, pochopnie się zgodził. To poskutkowało wtłoczeniem do jego głowy przytłaczającej ilości informacji i wiedzy. Uzbrojony w nowy, potężny zasób wiedzy, zabrał się za budowę tajemniczej maszyny. Kiedy ta została ukończona, spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Maxwell polecił Wilsonowi pociągnięcie dźwigni, uruchamiającej maszynę. Wilson był sceptycznie nastawiony, a gdy okazał moment zwątpienia, Maxwell krzyknął: "ZRÓB TO!" i przestraszony mężczyzna włączył mechanizm. Gdy maszyna została już uruchomiona, Wilson zrozumiał, że stanowi ona portal, który miał przenieść swego twórcę do miejsca przeznaczenia. Gdy Maxwell śmiał się maniakalnie, mroczne ręce wypełzły z podłogi i wciągnęły Wilsona w tajemniczy i mroczny świat "Don't Starve". Strategia Od aktualizacji "The End of the Beginning" jedyną cechą szczególną, która odróżnia model Wilsona od innych modeli postaci jest jego broda. Ma ona same zalety. Wiąże się to z tym, iż wszelkie strategie dotyczące Wilsona obracają się wokół jego brody. Broda Wilsona ma 3 zasadnicze cechy: *zapewnia maksymalną wartość 135 sek. ochrony przed efektem zamrożenia, *może zostać ścięta w celu pozyskania niezbędnego materiału do stworzenia mięsnej kukły, *po zgoleniu dodaje 10 punktów poczytalności. Aby broda urosła do maksymalnych rozmiarów, potrzebnych jest 16 dni. Zima rozpoczyna się zazwyczaj po 20 dniach na ustawieniach docelowych, broda stanowi więc kluczowy element jej przetrwania. Niemniej jednak, posiadając ciepłe ubranie, bawoli kapelusz oraz brodę w pełnej okazałości, Wilson może uzyskać największą wartość ochrony przed mrozem, wynoszącą 615. Oznacza to, iż aby Wilson zaczął odczuwać obniżające zdrowie efekty mrozu, musi minąć 13.3 minuty, co jest o 5.3 minuty wyższym wynikiem niż czas trwania całego cyklu dnia i nocy! To daje graczom znacznie większą swobodę w gromadzeniu surowców i żywności podczas trwania zimy. Ponadto, w przypadku walki z potworami, która trwa dłużej niż przewidywaliśmy, Wilson będzie mógł walczyć dłużej, nim będzie zmuszony znaleźć źródło ciepła. Ta cecha jest szczególnie pomocna podczas tropienia koalefanta, kiedy postać przez dłuższy czas nie może się ogrzać. Gracz powinien również wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że z brodą o maksymalnej długości może uzyskać wystarczającą izolację, potrzebną do przetrwania zimy, co oznacza, że gracz może spędzić więcej czasu na przygotowaniach do zimy w inny sposób. Na przykład, zamiast śledzenia koalefanta w celu wykonania ciepłego ubrania, gracz może skupić się na zapewnieniu sobie wystarczającej ilości pułapek na króliki lub na zebraniu drewna w ramach przygotowań do obniżonej skuteczności paliwa podczas zimowych dni. Jeśli gracz wchodzi w zimę z niczym więcej jak tylko króliczymi nausznikami, to byłoby rozsądne, aby utrzymać brodę na maksymalnej długości. Jeśli przed nadejściem zimy gracz zgromadził wystarczającą ilość ubrań izolujących przed mrozem, dobrym rozwiązaniem jest ścięcie brody. Pamiętając, iż stworzenie mięsnej kukły wymaga 4 sztuk brody, które można zdobyć poprzez znaczne obniżanie poczytalności i polowanie na beardlingi, ścięcie pełnej brody daje nam 9 sztuk. Tracimy wówczas izolację, ale zdobywamy surowce na istotne zabezpieczenie przed permanentną śmiercią w postaci mięsnej kukły. Ścięcie brody przed jej maksymalnym wzrostem zapewni nam jej mniejszą ilość, ale ta może zostać przechowana na przyszłość, gdyż nie ulega zepsuciu. Reasumując, cecha szczególna Wilsona sprawia, że jest naturalnie predysponowany do prostszego przetrwania zimy oraz do łatwiejszego dostępu do konstrukcji mięsnej kukły, bez konieczności obniżania poczytalności. Oba zastosowania sprawiają, iż Wilson stanowi dobry wybór dla szerokiego grona graczy, począwszy od początkujących, aż po tych zaawansowanych. Ciekawostki *Głos Wilsona jest wzorowany na trąbce. *Zwrot Wilsona: "Po oczach go!" jest odniesieniem do serii Baldurs Gate, w której Minsc krzyczy do swego chomika Boo (ang. "Go for the eyes!"). *Włosy "Weave" z gry Team Fortress 2 są wzorowane na włosach Wilsona. *Od aktualizacji Insanity Wilson nie jest jedyną postacią, która może zdobyć brodę. *Gdy Wilson analizuje masło, mówi: "Nie wierzę, że to jest masło!". Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do reklamy telewizyjnej traktującej o substytucie masła (Margarynę), której nazwa brzmi: "Nie wierzę, że to nie jest masło!". *Po zbadaniu młota, Wilson mówi: "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!". Jest to nawiązanie do utworu "U Can't Touch This" autorstwa M.C. Hammera, gdzie pada "Stop! Hammer time!" *Wszystkie imiona postaci zaczynają się na literę W. Jeśli przyjrzymy się włosom Wilsona, jego fryzura układa się w literę W. *Istnieje creepypasta o Cienistym Wilsonie - uśmiechniętej, czarnej postaci podobnej do Wilsona, oraz z siekierą w ręku. *Nie ma żadnych minusów jako postać, więc jest dobrym wyborem dla początkujących graczy. *Możliwe, że to przez miksturę z trailera tak szybko rośnie mu broda. *Istnieją spekulacje, że jest spokrewniony z Willow. *Jego pełne imie brzmi: Wilson Persival Higgsbury. *Posiada czaszkę w plikach gry. Inne *Cytaty Wilsona *Ubrania Wilsona Galeria Wilson2.png|Wilson z długą brodą Wilson w trawiastej zbroi.jpg|Wilson noszący trawiastą zbroję. Cienisty Wilson.png|Cienisty Wilson Wilson strzyżący bawoła.jpg|Wilson z bawołem Wilson i borda..png|Wilson i broda Wilson i tulecytowy strój.png|Wilson w stroju z tulecytu Wilson - Release Trailer.png|Wilson przestraszony widokiem Gęsiołosia w ostatnim zwiastunie DLC Opis postaci(Film) thumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Podstawowe pojęcia